A Beautiful Spanner in the Works
by darin2dream
Summary: Set after 1x04. Friendships are forming, feeling growing, but when a special friend of the Pendragon family returns to Camelot, what will change? What will happen when a beautiful youn spanner is thrown in the works?


Hey everyone! Ok so this is my first Merlin fanfic. Without giving too much away, it's about what would happen if another character came to Camelot and the effect she could have on the relationships between Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana. I haven't totally decided yet but I think I am going to go along with the storylines from the episodes from the series and add the new character in, but there will definitely be a bit of variation in there!

**So this is only the prologue but I'm already working on the first chapter and as long as I get some reviews, it will be up soon! **

**Oh and by the way, much as I would love to, I don't own Merlin, Arthur or any of the characters except my own invention!**

Prologue - Arrival

King Uther sat by himself in the throne room tapping his foot impatiently. Unusually for the castle of Camelot, everything was quiet because, even more unusually there was no disaster that needed averting. The king thought about it and realised that there had been more emergencies over the past few weeks than he could remember for several years. What with poisoned servants, poisoned water supplies, enchanted shields that had real snakes in them and an attempt on his beloved son Arthur's life, it had been a very stressful few weeks and it made Uther uneasy. There was no denying that there was currently a strong resurgence in the use of magic in the kingdom. Something that couldn't continue.

But Uther pushed these disturbing thoughts out of his mind. For today was a happy day, well it would be soon.

To the rest of the castle, the day seemed no different to any other. The prince had left early with his clumsy manservant to go hunting, knights were practising in the fields and the castle servants were going about their daily chores. But for Uther, this day was very important. For today marked the return to Camelot of someone very special him. Technically they weren't family, but they might as well be…

Uther was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a horse galloping into the courtyard. He rushed to the window and a huge smile broke out onto his face. She had arrived.

He watched as the figure, wearing a midnight blue travelling cloak, jumped gracefully down from her horse and bounded up the castle steps. Uther had just returned to his throne when the throne room doors opened and the guards escorted the arrival before him. As he looked at the young woman in front of him, he couldn't help but be proud of how beautiful she had become. Her mahogany hair hung in loose curls around her face, long eyelashes framed her sparkling emerald eyes and her face was illuminated by a breathtaking smile.

"Isabelle" he said fondly, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Uther. How are you?" she asked returning his embrace.

"I'm very well. What about you?" he replied.

"All the better now that I'm back. By the way, Arthur hasn't found out has he?" Isabelle asked.

Uther chuckled "No oh ye of little faith he has no idea you're coming. He's currently out hunting with his servant but he should be back any time now."

At that moment the doors opened.

"Speak of the devil" muttered Uther, a smirk on his face.

"Father do you know - " Arthur started, "oh you've got company."

Isabelle took a deep breath before turning around. If possible her smile had grown even wider.

"Belle?" Arthur gasped, amazed.

"Arthur!" she cried as she ran towards him. He caught her in a huge embrace and swung her around in the air.

"It's so good to see you!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you back for good?"

Isabelle merely nodded as Arthur put her back on the ground. There were tears in her eyes as she gazed at her best friend. She had missed him so much.

"Yes" she replied, "yes I'm back for good."

Arthur grinned down at her and she grinned right back. She was home. And it felt good.

So, there we have it. Confused? Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review; I would love to know your thoughts…just don't be too mean!


End file.
